


Felicity Meets Captain America (And Doesn't Even Realize It)

by mluckw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Felicity Meets Marvel series, Gen, eventually, in a month's time or so, or it will be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mluckw/pseuds/mluckw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that she didn't realize he was Captain America. It’s just, she didn't expect to meet Captain America at a little diner in New York City while on a coffee break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Meets Captain America (And Doesn't Even Realize It)

It’s not that she didn’t realize he was Captain America. It’s just, she didn’t expect to meet Captain America at a little diner in New York City while on a coffee break.

  
Oliver was meeting with Pepper Potts at Stark Tower to discuss business and Felicity had made the executive decision to run out for coffee instead of waiting awkwardly in the lobby.

  
As she took a seat on a cute red stool looking out onto a busy New York street, she couldn’t help but notice the blonde man sitting a couple seats down. He was…very muscular, something Felicity definitely couldn’t help but appreciate.

  
What attracted her attention the most though was the way he kept scowling at his phone, while holding it very very gently. When he started jabbing at the screen with a deeper frown, Felicity felt the need to intervene before he murdered some poor tech.

  
"Need a hand?…with your phone, I mean. Obviously you have hands, very nice ones in fact. Very large, which my grandmother always said was a good sign and oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I will stop talking in just a moment, I swear." Her face flamed and she quickly took a sip of her coffee to give her mouth something to do other than babble at the man in front of her.

  
He had turned his attention away from the phone and was watching her with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Felicity noticed his face was slightly pinker, though.

  
"It’s okay-?" He held out one of his very nice hands.

  
"Felicity, Smoak that is," she replied, taking his hand in hers. She wasn’t wrong about the size; his hand dwarfed her smaller one.

  
"Steve Rogers. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Smoak."

  
"Felicity, please. Using my last name makes me still feel like a student. Wow, is that a Stark Phone?"

  
Felicity finally noticed the phone he had been staring so angrily at. She reached for it, but quickly drew her hand back, giving him an apologetic look.

  
Steve just smiled and held the phone out to her, glad to have it off his hands.

  
"It’s the most recent model. I’m not used to something this…high tech and unfortunately I’m having trouble with it."

  
"What are you trying to do?" Felicity asked, quickly swiping up the screen to get to the home page. Blinking at his background picture (was that Tony Stark?), she looked up at him to find Steve sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"…I was trying to send a text message to someone."

  
Blinking again, Felicity wondered why someone who looked not much older than herself didn’t know how to text. But hey, Oliver was stuck on an island for five years and he wasn’t the best with technology either. He still thought her tablet was weird and didn’t see the point in having both a tablet and a laptop.

  
"I never really understood the point of that either. And who was stuck on an island?"

  
Felicity winced, realizing she’d accidentally spoken out loud, again.

  
"Sorry, it’s totally okay that you don’t know how to text. It’s a little charming. Like, please don’t damage your poor phone because it’s totally innocent, but I can see how something with this many apps might give you trouble."

  
Steve laughed, which made Felicity breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn’t completely offended him. She looked back down on his phone and noticed the time. Oliver should be done with his meeting soon and then they could finally go get lunch. The small pastry she had bought with her coffee hadn’t really done anything for her.

  
"I have to go soon, but I can still help you text your friend. What’s his name? Do you have his number programmed in here?"

  
"Thanks for your help, but I’ll just go meet up with him. He’s meeting his girlfriend at Stark Towers for lunch today, so I can find him there."

  
Felicity handed the phone back to Steve with a grin.

  
"If you’re headed that way, then how about you walk with me? I’m going back there to pick up my boss for lunch."

  
Steve smiled down at her and wow, he was really tall when standing up.

  
"I would love to."  
————————————  
Oliver was waiting for Felicity in the lobby of Stark Towers, eager to get away from Tony Stark and his incessant talking. He had shown up about five minutes ago, claiming he was just here to meet Ms. Potts for lunch. However, he had yet to actually get in the elevator and go up to her office. Oliver started to tune him out two minutes ago, when he started talking about someone named Steve.

  
The doors to Stark Towers opened with a whoosh and Oliver was relieved to see Felicity walk in. He stood up, not noticing that Stark had done the same and stepped slightly in front of him until the man raised an arm in greeting and beckoned over the blonde man who had come in behind Felicity.

  
"Cap, over here!"

  
The man smiled and made his way over, keeping closer to Felicity than need be, Oliver thought.

  
"Hey, Tony. Sorry for not texting, my phone was acting up."

  
Stark snorted. “You mean you forgot how to text again.”

  
The man slightly rolled his eyes, before turning to Felicity.

  
"Tony, this is Felicity Smoak. She’s here to meet up with her boss."

  
"Who I think is behind you, actually," Felicity interjected. Oliver stepped up next to Felicity and nodded at the blonde man.

  
"Steve, this is my boss Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is Steve Rogers. I was giving him a hand…with his phone! He was having problems with it at the diner a couple blocks away."  
Oliver reached out and shook the man’s hand, noticing how firm of a grip he had.

  
"It’s nice to meet you."

  
"Same," the man replied, before turning back to Stark, who had been studying Felicity.

  
"Felicity Smoak…I’ve heard that name before. Ah! Stark Industries head hunted you a few years back. You had some of the highest scores at MIT and you graduated top of your class. Gave you a nice offer, too, if I remember correctly."

  
"It was very generous," Felicity said, smiling at Tony. "But I wanted something closer to home."

  
Tony sighed heavily. “Can’t really blame you. Still, though, if you ever get bored with Queen, give me a call.”

  
He winked at Felicity, cheerfully ignoring the glare Oliver couldn’t help but send his way. She giggled and promised him she would. Oliver turned his glare on her, but Felicity just rolled her eyes at him.

  
"Pepper is probably waiting for us," Steve said, glancing at his watch. "It was great meeting you, Felicity. If you are in town for a few days, we should get lunch sometime."

  
"I’d like that. I kinda took the liberty of programming my number into your phone, so if you ever need any tech help, feel free to call me."

  
Stark was giving the blonde man an interesting look, which he was dutifully ignoring.

  
Oliver held out his hand, shaking Steve’s before turning to Stark.

  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."  
"Oh yeah, you too Queen. Call me sometime and I will buy you and your lovely assistant dinner while you’re here. I’ll bring Cap, too."

  
Not sure who Cap was, Oliver just nodded and thanked him.

  
They walked off, waving back to Felicity and him once.

  
Oliver let out a breath and looked down at Felicity. She appeared to be in deep thought and he cleared his throat to break her out of her reverie.

  
"Penny for your thoughts?"

  
"They’re worth more than that," she replied automatically.

  
"But I think we just met Captain America."

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want Felicity to be bros with all the Marvel characters. Here's my humble attempt to do that. It's the first time I've written for Arrow or Avengers fandom, so apologies for any OOC-ness


End file.
